Clarence's Universe
"Clarence's Universe" is a 22-minute television special of the American animated television series Clarence. It is a crossover with Steven Universe, and is written by Tony Infante and directed by Spencer Rothbell. It airs in the United States on September 28, 2020, on Cartoon Network. In the episode, the Wendles and company stay with the Crystal Gems after their car had run out of gas outside Beach City. Six cast members of Steven Universe voice their characters in the episode. The episode also indicates that the episode takes place after the events of the Steven Universe episodes "Mr. Greg", whereas Steven mentions his father's riches; and before the events of "Crack the Whip". The television even features the return of Amy Gillis, explaining her return to Aberdale after her appearance in Clarence's Big Break. Plot Chad and the family pack to go to a resort and spa at Kingsville, Texas. Sumo, Jeff, and Amy (who had moved back as she missed Clarence) later tag along with the trip as they had gotten their parents' permission. The gang pulls over, having to find the car out of fuel, after Chad had not stopping at a gas station and stopped for the night. They find themselves outside a town called Beach City. As they enter the Big Donut, they meet Greg Universe. Greg later brings them to the beach house, where they meet the Crystal Gems. Steven shows Clarence his mother's room and shares his information about the Gems. Sadie brings Amy to her home and introduces her to music. As time passes, Clarence and Steven become best friends later on. With Jeff, he gets information from Garnet about their history for "personal reasons". As with Sumo, Amethyst takes him on a mission. Both Chad and Greg return back with a gas canister for the car, having to find the engine killed after all that driving. Meanwhile with Sadie, she gets Amy to sing "Haven't You Noticed (I'm A Star)", and right off the bat she recognized the lyrics and had a better sing voice than her. Sadie became jealous. Pearl and Mary return from seeing a matinee, but Mary was less than pleased. Amethyst and Sumo return from their mission, and Sumo brings back a living Centipeetle, but it gets loose around the town after showing Clarence and Jeff. Fortunately, they catch it in time and destroy it. Unfortunately, the Centipeetle had destroyed half the town, leading them to return to Aberdale. Sadie gives Amy her CD as to remember her. After Steven and Clarence say their goodbyes, he gives him his mother's portrait with his face drawn on it. Steven becomes angered at what he did to it, which ends their friendship. He later apologizes to Clarence for his outburst, but he doesn't except his apology. They later sit at the beach and talk about their differences. After their conversation, they respect their opinions and agree to remember each other. After returning home, Jeff had gotten a B- on his report, and Clarence pretends that he is still mad and over Steven, but secretly misses him. Cast *Skyler Page as Clarence Wendle, Chad Caswell *Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell *Tom Kenny as Sumo Sumouski *Ariel Winter as Amy Gillis *Katie Crown as Mary Wendle *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Estelle as Garnet *Zach Callison as Steven Universe, Onion *Tom Scharpling as Greg Universe, Yellowtail *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl, Jane *Kate Micucci as Sadie Miller *Frank Welker as Centipeetle (archive recordings, uncredited) *Kirk Thornton as TV Announcer *Christine Lakin as Tiona *Tig Notaro as Sue *John DiMaggio as Mel Production Development Long time fan of Clarence Xavier Mosley had the idea since late 2014. The first draft was with Clarence showing a newspaper with the headline of the Crystal Gems to Jeff and Sumo, followed by suggesting they go to Beach City; and the boys travel there on a handmade boat, despite his mother Mary declining his wish. The second draft was with the story opening with Clarence reviving his farting cactus comic; which was introduced in the Season 2 episode "Freedom Cactus"; only for him to end it afterwards. Arriving back home, Clarence is annoyed in living in a mundane life despite his imagination, in which Jeff decides that they go somewhere my themselves, to which Mary refuses until being talked into agreeing with it. Also, in the draft, Amy had returned to see Clarence again right before the boys take off. He would pitch the idea to the writers and producers of the show. Zach Callison, Estelle, Michaela Dietz, Deedee Magno-Hall, Tom Scharpling and Kate Micucci are brought in to voice their Steven Universe characters. For the animation, the animation is provided by Sunmin Image Pictures; the same animation company responsible for animating The Powerpuff Girls (2016) and Steven Universe: The Movie (2019). Color stylists Tiffany Ford and Juliana Park are in charge of giving the Wendles and their friends the color motifs of the Steven Universe franchise when entering Beach City. Announcement and promotion The crossover will be announced at San Diego Comic-Con. A sneak peek shows a scene of the Wendles, Jeff, Sumo, and Amy walking in Beach City, followed by going into the Big Donut. External links * [http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Clarence's_Universe Clarence's Universe on the Steven Universe Fanon Wikia] * [http://clarencefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Clarence's_Universe Clarence's Universe on the Clarence Fanon Wiki] Category:Clarence Category:Steven Universe Category:American television specials Category:Animated television specials Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover television specials Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas